


Glitra Week 2

by Loriela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Glitra Fankid, Rivalry, Tumblr: Glitra Week, Two Gay Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: Time for Glitra Week 2: Electric Boogaloo (Now on AO3)[This work has been tagged as Explicit due to the contents of the Day 6 fic, but all other fics contained here are SFW (if a little spicy at times)]
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. Rival Queens

“Queen Glimmer!” Adora, captain of the queen’s royal guard, called desperately “Forces are amassing at our borders. We must act quickly!”

“What are we dealing with?” She demanded, her expression resolute. Whatever evil had come for her kingdom she would face it head on. “Bandits from the Red Wastes? Marauders? Mercenaries?”

“Worse still, my queen” Adora explained. This could only mean one thing “It’s your ex wife”

“You have got to be kidding me” The queen groaned “What does she want this time?”

Once more Queen Glimmer rode towards the borders of her neighboring kingdom. Her ex wife’s kingdom. It had become formulaic at this point. Queen Catra would threaten her borders for some petty reason, Glimmer would ride to meet her, they would argue for several hours, nothing would be gained from it and they would both return to their castles physically and emotionally exhausted. Why Catra still insisted on doing so was a mystery to everyone involved.

After a long ride through the Whispering Woods the queen had arrived at the river that marked the end of her kingdom, at this time of year it looked a lot more like a creek, but it was still a very important and beautiful landmark or it would be were it not by the army setting camp just on the other side of it. At least Catra had the decency of setting up a tent for their negotiations instead of forcing Glimmer to stand in the sun again.

“What do you want, Catra?” Glimmer demanded as she entered Catra’s tent. It was surprisingly clean and well organized - considering that the woman who owned it was neither clean nor organized most of the time - it had a large table at its center, surrounded by several chairs and in the furthest one sat Catra. 

“Good morning to you too, sweetie” Catra greeted, with a mocking smile “Is this any way to greet me on our anniversary”

“Ah crap, I forgot” Glimmer apologized on reflex, before facepalming hard “We are divorced, Catra, you should consider yourself lucky that I still give you the time of day”

“Still, it’s a special occasion” Catra explained, her tone more than a little mischievous. She picked up a pair of goblets and a bottle of wine from beneath the table “Let’s celebrate”

“You know you could just demand an audience with me, right?” Glimmer reasoned “You’re the monarch of sovereign nation, you can just do that” She poured herself some wine as she continued. She had to be at least a little inebriated to survive this.

“But what fun would that be?” Catra jested, pausing to finish her cup in one swig “And besides, your throne room isn’t nearly as relevant for this occasion, now is it?” They celebrated their anniversary at Bright Moon castle every time, how was this river-

“Our first date” The words escaped her as realization struck.

“Back in the good old days” Catra followed up.

“Good old days?” Glimmer scoffed at the idea, but still smiled “You pushed me into the river”

“Hey, I swam after you” Catra remarked, pouring some more wine for the both of them

“Only after you were done laughing” Glimmer giggled at the memor “Mother was so furious with us afterwards” They both let out a nostalgic sigh, before falling into silence “Why didn’t we work?”

“Because we’re both stubborn assholes who refuse to let go even when we know we’re wrong” Catra stated, matter of factly. She took another swig and continued “Also you refused to have that three way with the captain of the guard”

“She’s my best friend. I’m not gonna-” Glimmer cringed, not even finishing the sentence “But still, we could’ve made things work. We still can”

“No, we can’t” Catra explained, getting up from her chair and walking towards Glimmer “There is gonna be some other petty reason to argue over and we’ll just break each other’s hearts again”

“I guess you’re right” Glimmer admitted, though she still dared to hope that someday that could change or maybe that was just the powerful combination of wine and nostalgia messing with her head. That was also probably the reason why Catra was so close to her right now, was that part of her plan? “Did you march an entire battalion all the way here just so we could have drunk sex?” Glimmer asked in a moment of clarity.

“What if I did?” Catra teased “What would you do about it?”

Glimmer pulled her close and gave her a sloppy kiss.

“You”


	2. School Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia has to deal with a bully  
Her moms aren't helping much

Glimmer arrived at her house, kicked off her shoes and slowly dragged herself towards the kitchen to hug her wife. With not even enough energy left to greet her she simply hugged her from behind and sighed. Catra worked closer to home and always got home early to make dinner for the family, this also meant she had some time to rest before everyone came back.

“Another busy day at work?” Catra asked, turning around to kiss her “I love you, but I can’t really cook with you holding me like that”

“Let me recharge just a little bit more and then you can cook” Glimmer asked, her head firmly placed against Catra’s chest. This felt nice.

The sound of a bus stopping by brought them both back down to reality.

“That is probably Mia” Glimmer commented, finally letting her wife go

“Go greet our daughter.” Catra said, giving her another kiss “I’ll go get dinner ready for my two tired girls”

“Welcome home, sweetie, how was your day?” She made her way back to the living room just in time to catch Mia taking her shoes off before coming in. Their teenage daughter did not answer her, she simply stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. “Oh no. Honey, we have an emergency!”

“Who needs killing?” Catra asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

“No one, you dumbass” Glimmer groaned “Our daughter is upset and she needs us”

“Oh crap” Catra ran back to the kitchen, made sure nothing would burn while she was away, tossed away her ‘be nice or I’ll poison you’ apron and ran back “Alright, we have teenage angst to deal with”

Catra knocked on the door a couple of times and after a few moments of silence they heard a muffled “Go away”

“Sweetie, we just wanna talk” Glimmer called

“I don’t wanna talk! Leave me be!” Mia shouted back, still muffled by something.

“I’m going in” Glimmer declared. Catra had a few arguments against that course of action, but her wife had already opened the door “Hey there, sweetie, you okay there?”

“I said go away” Mia repeated. Her face still shoved against her pillow.

“Sweetheart-” Glimmer started as she made her way to the bed

“Leave me alone” Mia shouted

Glimmer stepped back, unsure of what to do. Catra moved in for the rescue.

“Sorry, Star, we just want you to be alright” Catra called “I know you have a lot on your head right now , so whenever you’re ready to talk about it we are both here for you, okay?” Catra began making her way out the room, pulling Glimmer along. Catra was raised with an unreasonable amount of siblings, she knew pushing those issues would only make them push back harder.

“Wait!” Mia called, as they were closing the door. Her face shooting up from the pillow “I- You- You don’t have to go”

They did not question it, they both just walked back, sitting by each side of her bed so their daughter would be right between them.

“Do you wanna talk?” Catra asked, calmly

“I don’t know” Mia answered, her expression was tired, frustrated and sad all at once, but her face carried no signs that she had been crying. Glimmer felt a weight lift from her heart.

“That is okay” Catra continued “Take your time”

Mia nodded, her messy purple hair falling over her face. Glimmer delicately pushed her hair back, well that was strange, her hair never got in her eyes before.

“Sweetheart, what happened to your bows?” Glimmer asked and Mia immediately tried to hide her face.

“I threw them away” She mumbled

“But you love those bows” Glimmer argued

“They made me look like a little kid” Mia complained, refusing to look up

“So what? Glimmer looked like a little kid for most her life” Catra joked, earning a death stare from her wife.

“It’s not the same!” Mia complained “Mom is like all confident about it and no one bothers her over how she looks” That comment made Catra cringe. Oh was her daughter wrong.

“So that is the problem? Someone bothering you over how you look?” Glimmer asked. Her daughter refused to answer and that was answer enough “How long has this been going on?” The silent dragged out for a few moments before she answered.

“A couple of weeks” Mia said, almost too quiet to be heard

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Glimmer asked

“What would you even do about it? Go ask her to stop bothering me?” Mia complained, loudly “All you’d do is embarrass me and make her hate me even more”

“Well-” Catra started

“You’re not hurting a little teenage girl, Catra” Glimmer interrupted

“Fine” She sighed, backing off “Hey, if it makes you feel any better I don’t think that girl hates you”

“She shoved me in a locker” Mia stated, completely dumbfounded by her mother’s train of thought

“Yeah, but there are like so many other reasons for that” Catra explained “Like maybe she is having troubles at home and she needs an outlet for her anger, maybe she is jealous that you get to dress how you want and wear the little bows you love or maybe she has feelings for you and doesn’t know how to express that”

“What?” Mia asked, extremely confused “She shoved me in a locker, how does that mean that she likes me?”

“Yes, Catra” Glimmer continued, smirking “Why would she shove the girl she likes in a locker?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me” Catra responded, looking away from the both of them.

“What is going on?” Mia asked, even more confused now. There was clearly something there, she just couldn’t say what.

“Well, I….When I was around your age I may or may not have bullied your mother” Catra finally admitted

“You did what!?” Mia exclaimed

“Look! I never felt like that before and I didn’t know what that meant or how to handle it so I thought that maybe if I made her go away I wouldn’t have to feel like that again” Catra explained “In my defense I was a very dumb kid” That comment getting a laugh out of Glimmer

“That you were” Her wife agreed

“Hold on, how did you two even end up married?” Mia was struggling to deal with all this new information 

“Well you see, one of Bow’s dads ran a self defense class back in the day” Glimmer left the implication hanging in the air.

“You did not do that!” Mia could not believe what she just heard

“She did” Catra laughed “Next time I tried something she punched me right in the face. It was love at first black eye” She sighed and gave her wife a loving look.

“Ewww” Mia did not need to see that look

“But please don’t do that to her” Glimmer continued “Learn to protect yourself, but don’t go around hurting people”

“Don’t worry” Mia reassured her “I don’t wanna end up married to her”

“Fair point” Catra laughed loudly

“But I think I know what to do” Mia explained “Can you buy me some more bows to replace the ones I threw away?” She asked

“Of course, sweetie” Glimmer answer

“Thanks” Mia allowed a small smile “For everything”

“Don’t sweat it, Star” Catra said, before giving her daughter a forehead kiss “Come on, I gotta finish up dinner and you both are in serious need of some recharging” 

Glimmer gave Mia a kiss on her cheek and then they both left, leaving their daughter to plan out what she was gonna do next.

A week later

Mia kicked the door to the living room open and dragged herself to her room.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Glimmer asked

“My girlfriend is an idiot!” Mia shouted, slamming the door shut

Glimmer stood there trying to process what had just happened when she heard her wife call from the kitchen.

“Told you!”


	3. Abandoned Building Break-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks try to scare each other in an abandoned building

It was a dark and stormy night. Shadows fell over the old abandoned sciences building in Bright Moon University and Glimmer regret every decision that lead her to this place. 

It all started with some stupid joke about the haunted science building and, as with anything involving Catra, it escalated completely out of proportion. Now she had to spend the night inside that place, with Catra, so she could prove that she was no chicken.

The good news is that Glimmer would spend the night alone with her crush, the bad news was that she would have to spend the night alone with her crush. Really there were no bright sides to this situation, but it’s not like that had ever stopped her before.

“Ready for our little night of terror?” Catra asked, lighting her lantern under her face for the ‘spooky’ effect.

“Night of terror, really?” Glimmer rolled her eyes, but still smiled “Come on, dumbass, I have a bet to win”

Catra cackled maniacally as she followed Glimmer in, she was clearly having the time of her life. Glimmer wasn’t expecting this overly energetic Catra, but she could certainly get used to it.

“What got into you, today?” Glimmer asked as she slipped under the boards barring the entrance

“What you mean by that, Sparkles?” Catra immediately jumped back to her angry and defensive stance. Wording, Glimmer, wording!

“Nothing like that” She sighed, turning her lantern on to get a good view of the place, the long corridor was empty and dusty, nothing she could use to scare Catra quite yet “It’s just that you’re so…giddy”

“Seriously, princess?” Catra asked, gesturing to the dark depths of the building “I know you’re the most boring person in the world, but how can you look at this and not think haunted houses are the coolest shit ever?”

“This place is not haunted. Haunted houses are not re-” her train of thought was interrupted by a flash of light and the immediate crack of thunder. The closeness to the lightning strike causing her to jump in surprise. Catra could only laugh.

“See? Ghosts get mad if you doubt their shit” Catra pointed out, as if that had proven anything.

“Very funny” She responded, shaking her head. She had no time for this bullshit, she had a whole building to explore and a dumbass to prove wrong. “You coming or what?”

“Do you ask that every time you spend the night with a girl?” Catra smirked, teasingly. Glimmer chose not to answer that.

The dusty old building had proven surprisingly empty, most offices had little in the way of furniture or paperwork left behind and the corridors had been picked clean, with very little clutter left behind.

“Hey, look” Catra pointed her lantern towards a spot on the ground. Glimmer was unsurprised by her find.

“Of course someone came here to get high” She groaned “Couldn’t they at least pick up their trash?”

“You think we’re gonna find like a super stoned ghost or something?” Catra joked “I’m here to like haunt you or something, man. Yo you got a light there, man?” 

“Not funny, Catra” Glimmer tried very hard not to laugh at her impression, but she knew if she let Catra keep doing this she would eventually fail so the her best plan was to redirect her attention “Hey, wanna give a look around the biology lab?”

“You read my mind” She answered with a smile. This would be perfect.

* * *

Catra nearly skipped through the biology lab - if skipping was a thing she did, which was clearly not true, shut up! - enjoying the sights of all the abandoned equipment and sex ed pamphlets, all illuminated by the claustrophobic cone of light of her lantern. 

This was truly the most fun she had since she graduated high school, it was in great part thanks to all the opportunities to tease Glimmer and now that she found all the jars with ‘preserved specimens’ so many new ideas struck her mind.

“Hey, Sparkles, come over here” She called, but no one responded “Sparkles?” She looked around, but her partner in fright was nowhere to be seen “Sparkles!?” She called again, louder this time. She poked her head outside the labs door’s “Glimmer?”

Just as she was about to leave she felt something cold touch her shoulder, she very slowly turned her head just a bit to see what it was and she was greeted by the sight of five white skeleton fingers clasping her shoulder.

“Ah fuck! Shit! Fuck!” Catra shouted as she jumped away, jerking around desperately trying to get that thing off of her “Shit shit shit!” when the skeleton hand finally fell off she gave it a good kick and sent it flying into the darkness with a loud “Fuck off!” Her momentary relief was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Glimmer’s laughter.

“Your face, your face was just perfect” she roared with laughter once again “Oh you’re lucky we agreed on a no cell phone rule. That clip would have hit my instagram so fast”

“Very funny” Catra grumbled

“Yes, it was” Glimmer teased again, with a little giggle

Catra couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Okay, being humiliated in front of the girl you like and by the girl you like was probably gonna haunt her for longer than any ghost, but damn it if that laughter wasn’t just contagious.

“I guess it was” She joked “But you better get ready for some serious payback, Sparkles”

“Bring it on” Glimmer teased. Oh this night was gonna be the best.

* * *

The rest of the night was surprisingly enjoyable. Catra seemed to take as much joy out of being scared as she did from scaring her and after some time Glimmer started to do just the same. It was stupid of her to see it like that, but this was starting to look more and more like a date.

At some point they sat down in what was left of an office to relax, eat some snacks and talk for a bit. They talked about nothing in particular, college stuff, ghost stories, it didn’t matter really, Glimmer could talk about anything as long as it was with Catra. Hearing her talk was so oddly calming, she hadn’t even realized it until she drifted to sleep.

‘Aww they are so cute’ Catra just barely heard a voice call through the haze of sleep ‘shh they are gonna wake up’ another one responded, this time a little clearer. Catra put on the monumental effort that was getting up in the morning, especially when she felt so cozy, like she was cuddling with a big warm…oh no.

When she opened her eyes she found herself sharing a blanket with a sleeping Glimmer. The sight of her peaceful expression was enough to make her heart skip a beat, but she couldn’t just stay and enjoy it for she had some idiots to deal with.

“What the fuck are you assholes doing here?” She whisper yelled, trying not to wake Glimmer up. Adora, Bow and Mermista all tried and failed to suppress their laughter. That sound was enough to stir Glimmer awake.

“Good morning” She yawned, still not completely aware of her surroundings. She stretched a bit and then froze as she noticed her other friends standing there “Hi….what are you guys doing here?”

“You guys said to meet you at the entrance at sunrise so we could be sure who won” Adora explained, looking at her watch “That was about two hour ago so we decided to come in to check on you”

“But you two are clearly enjoying that extra time, so we’re gonna leave you to it” Mermista teased, before leaving the room. They were both too stunned to react as the trio left - Bow giving them a thumbs up as he went - leaving behind just an awkward silence.

“Sorry” Catra finally said “I’m sure they’ll forget about it eventually. Let’s just pack our things and pretend none of this ever happened” It would be better that way. Glimmer was gonna get teased enough by everyone else, there was no point in her joining in too.

“Actually” Glimmer started, giving Catra just a small sliver of hope “I wouldn’t mind talking about this…or doing it again if we have the time”

“Like a ‘Night of Terror’?” Catra asked, kicking herself internally for the stupid sounding nickname.

“Not necessarily, but like” Glimmer pause, trying to think how to phrase this properly “Like everything else we did, talking, having some snacks, spending the night with each other” Glimmer couldn’t mean what she thought she meant, right?

“Like a date?” Catra tried

“Yeah, like a date” Glimmer finally answered and Catra’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest

“Yes!” She answered, over eager “I mean, sure I guess I wouldn’t mind that”

“You dork” Glimmer giggled and once again Catra was entranced by that sound

That really had been the best night ever, Catra thought to herself, but not for long.


	4. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer is having a terrible day, but Catra knows just how to fix that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I not write smut for this prompt?

Some days are just bad. That is just the reality of things, sometimes you just wake up in the morning and everything goes wrong from there. Your alarm doesn’t go off, you can’t catch the bus, your phone is dead so you can’t call a friend to pick you up and when you decide to walk to class it starts raining. Some days are just bad, and Glimmer had a terrible feeling hers wasn’t gonna get any better. 

“Hey, Sparkles” A familiar voice called from behind her and she knew that feeling was right. 

“What do you want, Catra!?” She nearly spat at Catra as she turned around. 

“Hey, sorry I didn’t-” Catra tried to say something, but Glimmer really didn’t care for it right now. 

“Look I don’t care what you meant. I seriously don’t have the time for your bullshit” Glimmer complained. She usually enjoyed the other girl’s company, but she was just too tiring to be around sometimes, and she didn’t need that today. 

Before Catra could say another word, Glimmer stormed off. She had to get dry, get to what was left of her class and get so much work done. She couldn’t help but feel she was being too harsh on Catra, but at this point she already had so much to do that she just hoped she had the time to apologize to her later. 

Of course, she had to arrive at her first class just as it was about to end, she hardly had the time to take any notes or even a picture of the black board, how was this day only getting worse? 

“Hey, Glimmer!” Scorpia’s friendly voice greeted her “What happened? You look exhausted” 

“Ugh, a lot happened” Glimmer groaned “If I knew I was gonna miss this class anyway I would’ve just stayed in bed” 

“Hey, if it helps, I took pics of all my notes and the black board. I can send those your way” She suggested 

“Scorpia, you’re a life saver!” Glimmer gave the larger woman a hug “Are you always this prepared? 

“What can I say?” Scorpia looked away from her, weirdly “Gotta be ready to help your friends” 

Glimmer wasn’t gonna question that. She simply thanked Scorpia a few more times and ran to her next class. As soon as she sat down and took her notebook out, she felt the adrenaline leave her body and with it an unexpected wave of sleepiness. She forgot to take her coffee this morning, of course this would happen now. 

“Hello” Entrapta called, waking her up “You appear to be in need of some caffeine” 

“What?” Glimmer asked feeling slow and confused 

“Do you need a coffee?” Entrapta offered again, with two cups in hand. 

“Oh wow, thank you very much” Glimmer grabbed a cup and chugged it as fast as she could “How did you know I would need it?” 

“I didn’t actually” Entrapta explained “I always buy two, but since my usual partner didn’t show up today, I decided to share this with you” 

“Entrapta, you’re just the best” Glimmer cheered “I owe you a coffee” 

“That won’t be necessary. It’s better than letting it go to waste” She responded “Though the compliment is very much appreciated” 

Now properly caffeinated Glimmer’s day was starting to work out. She had her notes, she was wide awake, and she had more than enough time now to plan out the rest of her day, like finding someone to have lunch with, charge her phone during her free period and apologize to Catra. Oh, that last one was gonna torture her all day. 

Glimmer still wasn’t sure how she felt about Catra as a whole. Sometimes she was head over heels for the woman, sometimes she just wanted to strangle her in the unfun way. She was fun to be around, she cared a lot for her friends, they shared a very particular sense of humor and she was also very very hot. On the other hand, she was loud, obnoxious and had no respect for anything or anyone, also she probably had a thing for Adora so why even bother. 

Of course, now that Glimmer treated her like complete shit this morning it didn’t even matter anymore as she knew how long Catra could hold a grudge and that probably killed any chances Glimmer had with her. 

It only took a simple train of thought for her day to get worse again and now that she was gonna have lunch alone she knew she would spend the whole time torturing herself over this, but for the third time that day someone appeared to help. 

As she was walking down the steps from her building, Adora stopped her bike right in front of her, tossed her a helmet and declared with a laugh “Get in, loser, we are gonna get some real food today” And once more Glimmer’s day was saved by a friend with incredible timing, but now she had started to grow suspicious 

“What is happening here?” Glimmer asked 

“I’m gonna give you a ride for a decent restaurant and we’re gonna enjoy a nice lunch together” Adora explained, with a smile 

“Seriously, Adora” Glimmer demanded “First Scorpia, then Entrapta and now you. Two of you would be a nice coincidence, but three is pushing it” 

“Fine” Adora sighed “Catra called me and told me you were having a bad day and that I should go have lunch with you, she also asked me not to mention this to you. She might have done the same with the other two” 

“She did what?” Glimmer asked dumbfounded “I yelled at her this morning. I thought she would be mad at me” 

“That you yelled at her?” Adora chuckled “I’m surprised she didn’t think you were flirting with her” 

“Oh” The sound escaped her “Can we have lunch with her today?” 

“We or you?” Adora asked, with the smile of someone who knew too much 

“If you wouldn’t mind” Glimmer looked away, blushing 

“Then hop on, princess” Adora declared “Swift Wind show deliver you to your beloved” 

“Please never say those words again” Glimmer pleaded but hoped on her bike just the same. 

As stupid as it was the bike was appropriately named and swift as the wind Adora had delivered by a little coffee shop just outside college grounds. 

“Good luck, you two” Adora said, giving her a thumbs up “Go get her” and with that she rode off. 

The place was modest and mostly empty, the clear exception being a girl with messy hair and mismatched eyes. Glimmer sat in front of her with no ceremony and called over a waitress. 

“Sparkles, what you doing here?” Catra asked, confused 

“Adora dropped me by” Before she could explain any further the waitress stopped by their table “I’ll have what she is having, thank you” 

“What do you mean she dropped you by, I told her-” She cut herself short 

“I know what you told her” Glimmer clarified “I just don’t know why the secrecy” 

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to get something out of you” Catra looked away as she spoke “I don’t like it when people think they owe me shit. It makes things difficult” 

“Things like what?” Glimmer asked 

“Doesn’t matter” Catra waved off “You had a shitty day and I wanted to help. You don’t owe me shit, so go have fun with your friends” 

“That is exactly what I’m planning on doing” She declared “And that friend is you, you dumbass” 

“I told you-” Catra started 

“I’m not doing this as a favor, Catra, I’m doing this because I genuinely want to spend time with you” She interrupted “Is that so hard to believe?” 

“Yeah” Catra answered without even thinking “I mean I know you have shit taste for fashion and music, but I didn’t know you had it for friends too” 

“Look at me” Glimmer was so done with this self-deprecating bullshit “You are a fantastic friend and maybe even a great girlfriend too, so we’re gonna spend this afternoon together and it’s gonna be magical, do you understand?” 

“Yes, ma’am” Catra answered with a laugh “I don’t think anyone asked me out like that before” 

“I guess I have a unique charm” Glimmer played it off 

“I guess so” Catra shook her head, but smiled “Alright, Glim, what do you want to do?


	5. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra dreamed of a life of piracy, a life o freedom  
That dream might be closer than she thought

All who sail through the Etherian Seas know to fear one thing above all, more than storms or sickness, more than any beast that lurks in the sea, the one thing sailors fear above all are pirates and among these pirates none was as fearsome as Captain Angella Moon. Like a flash of light Angella and her crew would appear from out of nowhere, gather their spoils and disappear without a trace.

Catra heard these stories all her life. Of terrible outlaws looting and plundering, of dashing heroes overcoming adversity of the strength of her nation’s navy, it was all a load of bullshit. Just some more disgusting propaganda by the great Admiral Weaver. That harpy of a woman who had done so many terrible things to keep herself in power and groom her new heir.

Catra did her best not to resent Adora, she was the only reason she was still alive after all, but when Adora went out to practice sailing and sword fighting and Catra was made to clean every inch of their mansion, it became clear Weaver only cared for one of her ‘daughters’.

It was during the nights, after she had worked herself to the bone, when she could hear the admiral telling stories to Adora in the other room, that she wondered what would it be like to be a pirate, to do as she wished and take orders from no one. Someday she would find out, she had told herself, someday she would be free.

Catra was a grown woman now and freedom still eluded her, no one had come to save her and she still failed to save herself. She still dared to hope, but it had become harder and harder as the time went on, could she really ever escape the Admiral’s clutches? Would she ever be something other than her little toy?

The answer came as the whistle and boom of a cannonball crashing against their mansion in Horde Island. The ceiling crumbled above her with the force of the explosion and soon her vision was covered in darkness

* * *

Catra woke up, tied to a chair in a poorly lit room, from the slow rocking of her little prison she could tell she was aboard some ship, but other than that she had no idea where she was, who took her and where she was headed. Realizing that her captors had made the terrible mistake of forgetting to gag her, she decided to make use of one of the few freedoms she had been allowed.

“Hey, dip shits” She yelled “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You think you can just take me like that? As soon as I get out of this shit hole I’m gonna kick all your scurvy asses” After a few more minutes of this the door finally opened.

“So you’re awake” The figure observed as she entered the room. She was shorter than Catra expected any pirate to be, but she still carried herself with an air of authority. That combined with the long deep purple coat and the tricorn hat made it clear that this woman was the captain. A pirate captain with pink hair.

“Holy shit” Catra exclaimed as she realised who she was dealing with “You are Captain Moon”

“Her daughter, actually” the captain explained, yet the tone sounded almost like an accusation “Do you know why you’re here?”

“You were feeling lonely and didn’t know how to pick up girls without kidnaping them?” Catra joked, though she partially hoped this to be true, as she had many times dreamed of being taken - in more than one way - by a striking pirate. The captain simply rolled her eyes and continued her explanation.

“You’re here to be bait” she declared “I have unfinished business with the admiral and you shall bring her to me” Catra couldn’t help but laugh at that “What is so funny?”

“The fact you think Weaver actually cares” Catra explained

“You are her daughter, she should-”

“Am I? You should probably go tell her. She clearly didn’t seem to know that” Catra mocked

“We…took the wrong girl” Realisation hit the captain and she nearly collapsed on the floor “All the work, all the risk and I took the wrong girl”

“You okay there, captain?” Catra asked, unsure what was going on here “Look if you wanted to kidnap the ‘daughter’ she cared about you should’ve gone for Adora. Admiral Weaver is probably celebrating my probable death right now”

“Adora then” The captain seemed to shake herself out of her stupor “We’ll go after her and then the admiral is mine”

“Not to question your plan. I’m definitely behind any attempt to kill my mother, but why the hell are you even doing all this?” Catra questioned

“Isn’t it obvious?” the pirate asked “Captain Moon is dead because of her. She killed my mother and I will make her pay” Rage sipped through the captains words.

“Oh” the sad sound escaped Catra’s mouth “I see” It took a moment for her to recollect herself “I’ll help you!” She declared

“Excuse me?” The captain asked, understandably confused.

“I’ll help you” Catra repeated, now with enthusiasm “We can end Admiral Weaver’s reign of terror and get our revenge, together”

The captain laughed

“You got some guts, princess” the pirate declared, shaking her head “Fine, you clearly hate that woman just as much as me. Welcome to the crew, what should we call you?” The captain asked, cutting away Catra’s restraints with a quick swing of her sword.

“The name is Catra” She greeted, getting up and stretching a bit “Thanks for that, Captain” 

“No one here calls me that” She smiled and shook her head at the title “You’re part of the crew now. Call me Glimmer”


	6. Dungeons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer had a thing for Catra for the longest time, but never had the guts to tell her  
Their last D&D session might have given her an idea. Let's just hope it's a good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content!!!  
If you do not want to read that just skip to the next chapter

The doors to the apothecary swung open. Behind them stood a knight, beaten and bloodied, but still she carried a smile on her face. It was Lady Verona, the brave fool who never thought twice before risking her life for the good of others.

“Lanael,” She called, limping into the room “I won. We’re safe”

As soon as her name was called Lanael came rushing to her aid. She was this little village’s healer and on so many occasions it had been her job to tend to that stupid stupid woman. She wanted to berate her for her carelessness, but that could wait until she was safe.

She helped the other woman walk to one of the many beds in the room and slowly lowered her so she could lay down. She was used to patching her up, but she had never pushed this far, she was never this close to- No, thinking of that won’t help, she needs to work, and fast. She quickly began unstrapping Verona’s armor so she could tend to the many wounds beneath it.

“If you - Ah! - wanted to see me without the uniform you could’ve just asked” Verona flirted.

“This is really not the time for jokes” Lanael nearly pleaded with her “Please stay still”

“Lanael” Verona called

“I told you to-” She was interrupted by Verona’s hand holding her face.

“If I don’t make it…” She struggled to get the words out

“Don’t just say something like that” Lanael could feel the tears forming in her eyes

“If I don’t make it I want you to know that I…” Once again words failed her, but Lanael still understood.

“I know” She said “I…I love you too”

* * *

“Yes!” Glimmer cheered “Finally”

“All it took was nearly killing yourself” Mermista joked “Hope it was worth it”

“Oh it was” Glimmer assured her. Sure losing her character would be bad after so many sessions, but this was still so worth it “What happens next?”

“I think we can go without the sordid details” Adora answered “I’m glad for you, but no one needs to see where this goes if you two escalate things”

“When have I ever escalated things for no reason?” Catra asked, with a laugh. As the DM escalating things was an integral part of her job and she delighted in it “Fine. She patches you up, it’s all very romantic and sexually charged, sex happens, but we cut to another scene just as things heat up. Mermista, I believe Iris just arrived at the other end of town, what do you do now?”

The rest of the game session was mostly uneventful and soon they were all leaving Catra’s apartment after getting their weekly dose of D&D. All except Glimmer, because she had been struck with what could be the worst idea she ever had, but it was definitely worth the shot…she hoped.

“Hey, Catra” She called, returning to the playing table

“Sparkles? Shouldn’t you have left by now?” Catra asked. She had put her reading glasses on so she could work on her DM notes and Glimmer could not get over how cute she looked. “I thought Adora was your ride home”

“I can always take an Uber or something. Not like I have to be home soon or anything” Glimmer waved off. “I was just wondering if you wanted to try playing out that scene with Verona and Lanael”

“You wanted some elf sex that bad, huh?” Catra teased. Glimmer definitely wanted some of that, but not with the elf. “Sit down, princess, I have a feeling this is gonna be long”

“Nothing wrong with that, right?” Glimmer asked “I’m not getting in the way of anything, right?

“Relax, Sparkles, I’m not gonna kick you out” Catra joked, taking off her glasses “So, she holds the hand you had on her face and says softly ‘I know. I love you too’ what do you do next?”

“I guess I lean forward and kiss her” Glimmer tried

“You’re already struggling to keep that arm up” She explained “I don’t think you can do that kind of stuff right now”

“Okay so I’ll pull her hand close and give it a kiss while look in her eyes” She described.

“Ooh, how romantic” Catra chuckled “She sighs and pleads, ‘We can’t waste time. Please, just hold still and let me help you, please’”

“Okay I’ll sit still for now,” Glimmer agreed “for now” she repeated

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you plenty to get you worked up later” Catra teased, before promptly taking it back “I mean to work Verona up”

“Y-yeah, I get it” Glimmer was starting to regret this decision, but she was determined to go through with this “So what does she do now?”

“That is my line” Catra joked “I guess she’ll finish taking off your armor. She’s gonna unstrap and remove all the pieces one by one and carefully set them aside for you, then she is gonna climb into bed and she kinda straddles you, but makes sure not to put any weight on you, so she can get a good angle to remove your shirt and take a look at the damage”

“Is the straddling necessary?” Glimmer asked

“Are you complaining?” Catra responded

“Absolutely not!” Glimmer exclaimed, before finding her Verona voice again “Enjoying the view?”

“You don’t seem to be as wounded as I thought, so yes I guess I do” Catra roleplayed, the relief in her voice almost genuine “I’m gonna clean you up now, so this might sting a little”

Catra began moving her hands as if she was cleaning something in the air, with just delicate little touches. Picking up on it Glimmer started making little strangled sounds as ‘Lanael’ went about her work. At first they couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the absurdity, but as she made her way lower and lower, Glimmer started making some different kinds of sounds.

What was Glimmer even doing? She was gonna weird Catra out and then she would never be able to even be in the same room as her again and- Oh wow, Catra was blushing. Was that a good sign? Terrible sign? Either way Glimmer couldn’t get over how cute she looked.

“That…” Catra cleared her throat, trying to get back in character “That cut in your abdomen still looks bad, just hold this cloth in place while I pick up my tools”

“Wait” Glimmer interrupted “When she presses the cloth against me for me to hold I’ll just gently touch her hand” Glimmer leaned closer to Catra and reached for her hands “Like this”

* * *

Catra had now concluded that Glimmer was clearly trying to torture her. That was the only possible explanation for all of this. She was just trying to torture Catra with her nice, soft hands and weird sexy noises and fuck did she both love and hate everything about this situation.

Oh what she wouldn’t do to be in this situation with Glimmer for real and not just as Verona and Lanael. Maybe she could, she thought to herself. It was very unlikely, but maybe she could use this situation to flirt with Glimmer and even if it fails they’ll still get a good scene for her character out of it. It could also backfire tremendously and she’d never be able to look Glimmer in the eyes ever again, but she would rather not think about it.

“Hmmm, hold on I wanna see how this would work out” Catra considered “Just come here a sec” Oh this was gonna end terribly, but she was still gonna try it. She walked to her bedroom, with Glimmer right behind her, and then got in bed in vaguely the same position as Lanael was “So Lanael would have to scoot back a bit so she could get the right angle to work on that cut, but I think there is still enough bed left that she can do that without falling off or something”

“Well there’s only one way to be sure” Glimmer said, with a nervous giggle, before laying herself in bed in front of Catra. An action that nearly gave Catra a heart attack. “So?”

“Oh right” Catra tried to position herself so she could lower herself over Glimmer’s abdomen, which still left her straddling the other girl “Yup! She could totally do it, so I guess you would have to lean forward a bit so she could like patch you up” She continued

Glimmer did as asked and Catra acted out the simplified medical procedure, making sure she never actually touched Glimmer, a task that was proving quite difficult when the fact that she was in bed with her was consuming most of her concentration.

“Thank you, Lana, I could not have come this far without you” Glimmer’s Verona voice brought her back into focus. Glimmer’s acting was something else, weakly holding herself up and looking at Catra with such loving eyes that made her heart melt. Except she was looking at Lanael now and not Catra. “So what happens now?” She asked in her normal, though a little strained, voice.

“Well, I guess she would run her hands through your body and lean forward so she could kiss you” Catra then tried to do just that. The problem was, Lanael would have the advantage of being able to use her big strong lover as support, but since Catra refused to actually touch Glimmer, she had no real means of supporting herself in that position, something she only realized as she came crashing down on top of Glimmer’s body.

For a moment it felt like someone had cast Hold Person on the both of them. Neither could really move and Catra could hardly think, any rational thought suppressed by the myriad of feeling overwhelming her. Glimmer’s warmth, the feeling of her breath against her skin, the sound of her own heart racing. Still she was the first one to break the spell.

“My bad. This was a silly idea” She apologized, getting up from the bed.

“No no no!” Glimmer caught her hands and pulled her back, making Catra straddle her again “No worries. We can keep going” Her somewhat desperate tone doing nothing to calm Catra’s heart.

“O-okay, if you want to” Catra said, trying to calm her nerves “So I guess she would lean close to kiss you” Catra began lowering herself as she spoke.

“And I would lean forward to meet her half way” and Glimmer did just that “What next?” She asked, they were so close now Catra could feel her breath on her face.

“Well I guess you’d make out and it would be very romantic” Catra narrated, her eyes trying to look anywhere but at Glimmer “But you’re the PC here, you should make the decisions. What do you do now?”

“I would help her out of her shirt” Glimmer said, grabbing the hem of Catra’s shirt and sliding it up. Catra allowed her to do so and then slid it off the rest of the way. When she looked back down Glimmer was taking off her own shirt “My character was already shirtless” She explained, before Catra had the chance to ask.

Catra couldn’t take this anymore. She could not care about Verona or Lanael. The only thing going through her brain right now was if the rest of Glimmer was as soft as her hands, and so she decided to find out.

Leaning forward she let her hands slide over Glimmer’s sides and then meet again at her back. She pulled herself close so she could feel Glimmer’s chest against her own, feel as much of Glimmer as she possibly could. The small part of her brain that survived worried that maybe she was pushing things too far, but when Glimmer pulled her back against herself and kissed her, that last part seemed to fade away.

Their kiss was frantic, driven by a desperate need for each other that they had been suppressing all night. Catra had been so lost in that moment she barely even noticed as they both fell back in bed, only really responding once Glimmer rolled them both over so she would be on top.

“Catra” Glimmer called, separating the two of them for an excruciating amount of time. Her arms and legs pinned Catra down as she intently stared at her. Fuck, Catra was enjoying this way too much.

“Yeah?” She finally managed to answer. Her voice breathy.

“If we’re really doing this, it can’t be just one weird roleplay thing and then we’re done” Glimmer explained “Do you want me, Catra? Not Verona, do you want me?”

“Screw Verona” Catra declared, the roleplay had taken a backseat for her a long time ago “I want you, Glimmer”

“Good” Glimmer answered, with a smile that made Catra shiver “Because I really want you too” And with that out of the way Glimmer got right back to business, her body moving with renewed purpose now that her doubts had been cleared. Any piece of clothing that could get in the way was quickly taken off and tossed aside unceremoniously.

“Wow…” The sound coming out of Catra’s mouth of its own volition. She couldn’t help but bask at the sight of Glimmer, now that she was completely undressed. Her blush at Catra’s admiration only made the sight somehow more beautiful in her eyes. Catra just wanted to kiss every inch of Glimmer’s body, but since she was currently being held down by the other girl, she guessed it was okay to wait a little more.

Glimmer shook her head, trying to cast away her embarrassment, and looked back at Catra with the same determined look as before. Her eyes doing more to pin Catra down than her actual weight, and that freed Glimmer’s hands for more interesting assignments.

Although one still had to keep her body supported, the other hand was more than free to roam Catra’s body, getting little whimpers from her as it slowly made its way downwards. She wasn’t even sure if Glimmer was responding to the sounds, she seemed almost entranced by what she was doing. Her eyes following her hand on its journey.

“You feel fuzzy” Glimmer remarked as she reached her, admittedly long, happy trail.

“I wasn’t expecting this, okay?” Catra complained, looking away “I didn’t think to shave”

“No no! I actually kinda like it” Glimmer explained “Sorry I didn’t mean it that way”

“It’s okay, just keep doing what you’re doing” Catra assured her “Please” then pleaded just for good measure.

“Need it that bad, huh?” Glimmer teased. How dare that woman turn her words against her.

“Less fucking with me and more fucking me, thank you” She answered. Glimmer didn’t follow up on that, she simply continued her way down her happy trail, all the way down her belly, as it grew thicker and wider, until she reached its bushy end and the pool of heat beneath. Catra’s breath was shaky, she really needed Glimmer right now and could do very little to keep her hips from bucking against her hand.

Glimmer tentatively moved her hand across the surface of her more intimate parts and Catra had to choke back a moan. Her struggle against her own pleasure must’ve shown through, since Glimmer gave her a look of worry.

“Are you okay?” Glimmer asked “Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m fine. I j- just don’t want to announce to everyone in the building that we’re having sex” Catra explained, that sentence taking up all that was left of her brain that wasn’t completely dedicated to Glimmer.

“Are you sure you don’t want them to know you’re having a better night than all of them?” Glimmer suggested with a mischievous smile.

“I like the sound of that” Catra agreed, smiling back “Just make sure we send that message loud and clear” 

Glimmer took her task very seriously, as she moved her hand back up Catra’s clit and began slowly working circles around it. Catra made no effort to hide her pleasure this time and just allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Glimmer’s hand, which was still as warm and soft as it felt against every other part of her body.

Glimmer was also enjoying herself now, apparent by that smug little smile that Catra wanted to wipe from her face. Not being able to punch Glimmer properly from this angle, she decided to go with the next best option and pulled them both closer for a kiss. This had the unexpected side effect of also pushing Glimmer’s fingers inside her. Catra desperately clinging to Glimmer in response to the unexpected entrance.

Glimmer was probably gonna apologize for that, but her mouth was preoccupied with Catra’s mouth, so she chose to make the best out of her situation and put her hand to work inside Catra. She curled her fingers and began softly moving her hand, something that she nearly didn’t have to do as Catra herself was already doing a lot of the movement for her.

To say that Catra had been feeling hot and bothered all night was an understatement and that heat had only built up more and more as things escalated. She desperately need to work this off now, so she frantically moved against Glimmer’s hand, trying to work her way to her release. She definitely didn’t envy Glimmer trying to find a rhythm to the wild mess of her movements, but she was certainly gonna show her some gratitude for it. Thinking of what she was gonna do to Glimmer afterwards was also doing a number on her, so she decided to stick with that mental image to get through the threshold she was so desperate to reach.

When she finally did reach it, it was like everything she kept pent up inside her was released in one big wave of beautiful pleasure. Catra clung even harder to Glimmer, her body bucking upwards a few more times as she rode out that wave and only then she finally released her grip on Glimmer’s body. Her muscles going limp.

“Fuck” The word finally escaped Catra.

“I take it you liked it?” Glimmer asked, now laying next to Catra

“Fucking mark inspiration for that one” She chuckled. Glimmer couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

“You huge nerd” Glimmer joked.

“Look who’s talking” Catra responded “Now come here and let me give you some loving too” She began moving on top of Glimmer just for her strength to falter. She really needed to put some points into Constitution.

“Hey, you okay?” Glimmer asked, worried

“I’m fine, just a little more tired than I expected” Catra explained

“You did do a lot of the work back there” she agreed “How about you just lay down again and let me handle that part”

“What? No!” Catra protested “I had this whole elaborate thing set up, with kisses and bites and-”

“I get it, and as much as I’d love both those things, I don’t want you to somehow hurt yourself doing it” Glimmer held Catra’s hand lovingly as she spoke “Also it’s not like I need all that effort to get there right now, just saying” Catra smirked after hearing that part “You did look pretty hot down there” She continued

“And you looked pretty hot from down there” Catra answered “so how about you get on top of me again and I give you that last push you need?” She offered, sticking her tongue out jokingly, but also making it clear what she was offering.

Glimmer began to climb up to Catra’s face and held herself above her for a moment. She was already dripping on her face, not that Catra minded it; in fact she seemed to delight in it, trying to get closer to get a taste. Catra’s over eagerness as well as her breath against Glimmer’s more sensitive parts was more than enough incentive for her to lower herself.

She felt a shiver go through her body as she finally felt the touch of Catra’s tongue, followed by the grip of her hands on each of her thighs. Catra leaned forward, very eager to learn if Glimmer tasted as sweet as she looked. Letting out a soft moan after enjoying some of the taste, the vibrations gave an extra push to the woman who had already worked herself pretty close to the edge.

Glimmer had shown a surprising amount of self control this night, responding to Catra’s actions and not pushing things until Catra had shown interest, but now she simply could not care about any of that. She just needed Catra’s tongue, so she could finally get her release. She grabbed the back of Catra’s head and her whole body clenched as she got closer and closer to what she wanted. She hadn’t even noticed when she shut her eyes tight for a second, when she opened them up again and looked down, she was greeted by the same loving look Catra had given her before…the look of genuine admiration that made her feel so wanted and so loved.

“Ca-!” She began, but before she could form the name, she was interrupted by the bright explosion that came from inside her. Catra lapped up the juices that escaped her, and the touch against her already sensitive parts set off a second explosion, causing Glimmer to collapse back to the side, back to bed. 

“Couldn’t even get my name out-”

“Shut up and cuddle with me” Glimmer interrupted her

“Yes, ma’am” Catra answered, helping Glimmer adjust in her bed and laying close to her.

“You still have to show me the kissing and biting thing next time” Glimmer joked

“Next time?” She asked

“Sorry, unless you want this to be a one time thing or-” it was Catra’s turn to interrupt

“I absolutely want there to be a next time, but can we save discussing our relationship for tomorrow?” Catra asked “Right now, let’s just say that we both enjoyed this and get ourselves some much needed rest”

Glimmer was going to argue about the importance of these discussions, but just the thought of sleeping cuddled up to Catra was enough for her to agree.

“I guess you’re right” she agreed, pulling Catra closer to her.

“So, what do you do now?” Catra asked, moving closer to her. Glimmer gave her soft kiss.

“Now? We sleep”


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's events Catra decides to make Glimmer's morning extra special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy follow up to the Day 6 prompt  
Those who skipped that chapter should still be able to deduce what happened

Catra hadn’t woke up feeling this good in a long while. She felt well rested, happy and just completely relaxed, not to mention the fantastic dream she had last night. She was definitely gonna save that particular memory for later. She began stretching and getting ready to start her day, when she noticed a very naked Glimmer sleeping by her side. Not a dream then.

She took some time processing that all that had been real. She felt a strange mix of relief, happiness and absolute dread that she might fuck this up in some way and somehow lose Glimmer after all of this. She did her best to calm her anxieties about the future and focus on the present. Namely, how gorgeous Glimmer looked when she was asleep.

It was completely unfair that she got to be this beautiful this early in the morning. Catra felt glad she woke up first, both because she got to see her like this and because she was pretty sure she had drooled a bit in her sleep and she didn’t want Glimmer to see that. Catra decided then to make the morning after just as special for Glimmer as Glimmer had made last night special for her. Fuck, when did she get this cheesy? Glimmer’s cutesy stuff was contagious.

Ignoring her base instinct to do something stupid or self centered in response to her own cuteness, Catra gave Glimmer a soft good morning kiss on the cheek and began working on Glimmer’s special morning. She took their old clothes and tossed them in the washing machine, got a set of comfortable clothes Glimmer could wear while she waited on it, put away the mess of character sheets, DM notes and other assorted D&D paraphernalia she had forgotten about yesterday - she had more pressing matters to attend after all - and once her apartment was cleaner than it had been in weeks, she began working on their breakfast. 

She was halfway through making a very fancy omelette when she heard the buzzing of her doorbell. She wasn’t expecting any more company this morning so she assumed it was her neighbor looking for her cat again. She calmly made her way to the door, but when she opened it she was greeted by the last person she expected.

“Bow, what the hell are you doing here?” She asked, confused “It’s sunday morning, shouldn’t you be doing like literally anything else?” Of course Bow would be the kind of person to be out and about this early on a freaking sunday.

“Good morning to you too” Coming from anyone else the comment would sound mean spirited, but Bow was simply unable to do that “I forgot my miniatures here last night and I need them back for another game with Perfuma on Monday”

“Yeah I think I saw yours somewhere, just wait a bit” She answered, going back in and leaving Bow waiting by the door. She had barely began searching through her stuff when she heard her bedroom door open. Shit!

“Good morning” Glimmer yawned as she stepped out of the room, dressed in Catra’s ill fitting pajamas. Which would all be very cute in a less embarrassing situation.

“Good morning” Bow greeted and Glimmer froze in place. Bow couldn’t help, but laugh a little at the awkwardness of the situation “I didn’t see anything and I’ll pretend to be shocked if you decided to tell everyone” That was very nice of him to say, but just to be sure nothing like that would happen again, Catra just grabbed Bow’s stuff and shoved it in his hands.

“Here is your shit, goodbye” Catra declared, nearly kicking him out as she did so.

“Goodbye, have a nice day you two” He waved as he left the building. Catra let out a sigh of relief as she slammed the door shut behind him. She muttered an exasperated ‘fuck me’ before returning to her other guest. Who was now too busy laughing at this whole situation. Apparently her laugh was as contagious as her cuteness because Catra began laughing too.

“So” Glimmer started, after composing herself “Breakfast?”

The morning went on with a sense of calmness. Last night had been a struggle against their patient and self control, followed by a desperate chase for the release they needed, this morning on the other hand felt almost suspended in time, like they could take everything at whatever pace they desired and everything would work out alright. Catra wished she could feel like this every morning.

“You’re a really good cook” Glimmer complimented “You should do that more often”

“Nah, if everyone else knew I could cook I would have to make dinner every time you guys came over to play” Catra explained “I’m fine ordering pizza”

“I guess I’ll have to keep your cooking skills for myself” Glimmer was clearly joking, but the words still made Catra’s heart skip a beat. Letting Glimmer keep her for herself didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“I think I like the sound of that” Catra admitted “Do I get to keep you for myself too?” Catra asked, moving closer to Glimmer.

“Well that depends” Glimmer teased, moving closer herself “What are you planning on doing with me?” Catra decided that a soft, loving kiss would be the best answer “Yeah. I think I like the sound of that too”

**Author's Note:**

> If enjoyed this wild ride consider checking out shera-dnd.tumblr.com for more quality She-ra content


End file.
